The present invention relates to an improvement in the construction of a golf club head of the iron type.
Generally average golfers are not as good when using a long iron particularly compared to using a short iron or a middle iron.
This is due to a misperception as a result of using a long iron and results from the effect of perception such as a shown in FIGS. 3 and 4. A width W.sub.o in a hitting direction of a face surface 1a of a head body 1 is narrow as indicated by the vision line L at the time of addressing the ball because the loft angle .theta..sub.o decreases as the club number decreases, and therefore the face surface 1a appears to be small to produce a feeling of unrest. Consequently, the consciousness and tendency is to hit the ball B high up, that is, there is a strong tendency to take a swing by which a ball is scooped up.